Symphony For Our Love
by IXOLUCKY
Summary: Saat kata tak sanggup untuk mengungkapkan sebuah perasaan, emosional, kebahagiaan ataupun kesedihan, saat itulah musik yang akan mengungkapkannya./"Kita bertemu lagi...Oh Sehun"/KaiHun/SeKai/HunKai/EXO


Fanfic "Symphony for Our Love"

Disclamer : siapa aja boleh hihi

Pairing : KaiHun

Rate : T or M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Cast : Bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Warning : Typo(s), mainstream, EYD bermasalah.

KaiHun vers.

* * *

Saat kata tak sanggup untuk mengungkapkan sebuah perasaan, emosional, kebahagiaan ataupun kesedihan, saat itulah musik yang akan mengungkapkannya.

* * *

Seorang namja kecil dengan tuxedo yang melekat indah ditubuhnya terduduk angkuh didepan sebuah piano besar ditengah panggung. Perlahan sebuah tuts ditekannya, kemudian jarinya mulai menari lincah dituts-tuts berikutnya, memperdengarkan sebuah lantunan melodi harmonis yang sangat menakjubkan. Sampai pada akhirnya not nada terakhir ditekan mengakhiri sebuah permainan yang memukau beribu pasang mata yang melihatnya.

"Eomma, apakah aku bisa menjadi sepertinya?"

"Kau menjadi sepertinya? Itu tak mungkin! Apa yang kau tahu tentang musik eoh?"

Namja kecil berkulit seputih susu ditengah-tengah bangku penonton itu terlonjak kaget mendengar penuturan eommanya, wajahnya tertunduk dalam, tangannya mencengkram ujung bajunya erat, itulah eommanya, selalu meragukan apapun yang ia lakukan, bahkan ia harapkan. Perlahan matanya kembali melirik namja kecil yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penonton, termasuk eomma dan dirinya.

"The winners of the music competition this time is.."

'Aku yakin….'

"Is…"

'Suatu saat nanti..'

"Kim Jongin! Congratulation!"

'Aku pasti bisa menjadi lebih baik darinya'

"Kim-Jong-In.."

* * *

"Hyung..Jeuball" namja milkyskin itu terus menarik narik ujung kemeja seorang namja yang lebih tua darinya, Kris, hyung satu-satunya yang saat ini sangat amat dibutuhkan olehnya.

"Waeyo?"Kris memutar bola matanya malas

"Aish ajari aku bermain piano!" Rengek namja itu -Oh Sehun sambil mempautkan bibirnya lucu, Kris menghela nafas berat

"Andwae" Kris meyingkirkan tangan Sehun kasar

"Kumohon.."Sehun menatap Kris -oh jangan tatapan itu!

"aku tak mau Sehunnie!"

"Kris hyung…" binaran dimata Sehun perlahan mulai meredup

"Aku tak bisa" lagi, Kris menghela nafasnya

"Hyung..Bantu aku untuk mengalahkannya" Kris mendelik terkejut. Mengalahkannya? Maksud Sehun, Jongin? Pianis kecil yang berbakat itu?

"MWO? itu tak mungkin terjadi"

* * *

Sehun akhirnya memberanikan dirinya melangkah keatas panggung untuk pertama kalinya, dihiraukannya kakinya yang bergetar hebat, perlahan sorot matanya bertabrakan dengan tatapan seorang namja angkuh yang dibanggakan eommanya itu, tatapannya yang seakan mengatakan 'kau-tak-akan-bisa-menjadi-lebih-baik-dariku' itu membuat Sehun membuang pandangannya, enggan menatap namja angkuh itu.

'Ini kesempatanku, setelah 2 tahun aku belajar keras tentang musik, piano, nada, melodi, not, lagu klasik, bahkan penghayatan dalam bermain musik, aku yakin.. aku pasti akan mengalahkannya'

Perlahan rangkaian symphony mulai terdengar, permulaan yang baik untuk seorang pemula sepertinya, hingga permainannya berakhir tak kalah menakjubkan dari namja angkuh yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Sehun menghela nafas lega, tak sia-sia dia merengek-rengek pada hyungnya untuk diajarkan piano hingga 2 tahun lamanya berkelut dalam musik dan berhasil lolos dalam kompetisi musik 3 tahun setelah kompetisi lalu diadakan dan berhasil masuk kebabak final, tentunya bersama namja angkuh itu.

Terlihat Hyungnya yang menatapnya bangga, namja milkyskin itu tersenyum bahagia memandang hyungnya dari kejauhan, memperlihatkan dengan jelas eye smilenya, ugh jika kau melihatnya saat ini Sehun sungguh terlihat sangat..manis?

Eommanya?

Bahkan ia tengah berdebar menanti siapa pemenangnya, ia tak sabar menanti siapa pemenangnya. –tunggu ia bukan tak sabar mendengar Sehun-lah pemenangnya melainkan namja angkuh yang tengah berjalan menuju panggung. Kau lupa? Tentang eommanya selalu meragukan apa yang Sehun lakukan?

Kedua namja itu berdiri ditengah panggung, dengan seorang M_aster Ceremony_ diantara keduanya. Terlihat kedua namja itu berharap-harap cemas –lebih tepatnya Sehunlah yang sedari tadi bergetar hebat, sedangkan namja angkuh itu? Cih bahkan ia tetap telihat angkuh dan merasa yang terbaik.

"And the winner is…"

Sehun tak henti-hentinya berharap dalam hati bahwa namanyalah yang disebutkan sebagai pemenang.

'Oh-Se-Hun' Sehun melafalkan namanya dalam hati

'Oh-Se-Hun'

'Oh-Se—'

"AGAIN! KIM JONGIN! IT'S SO AMAZING!"

Sehun menatap tak percaya, tubuhnya lemas, perlahan matanya tertuju pada penonton, semua penonton terlihat puas dengan pengumuman yang dibacakan, walau hanya segelintir orang yang terlihat kecewa termasuk hyungnya yang saat ini tengah tersenyum menguatkan padanya. Wajahnya sedikit bergerak, tatapan matanya kini terpusat pada seorang namja yang tengah menerima piala kompetisi musik untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dengan langkah berat namja berperawakan cantik itu –Oh Sehun berjalan menuju kebelakang panggung, bahkan air mata yang sedari tadi mulai mengalir diwajahnya tak ia pedulikan, ia kecewa! Hatinya sesak! Semuanya! Rasanya menyakitkan!

Puk

Ia menoleh ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya, matanya membulat, d-dia…

"Hey!"

"…"

"Kau pianis baru?"

"…"

"Sepertinya memang benar, permainanmu tadi—"

Sehun menatapnya sinis, perlahan namja angkuh itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sehun yang sedikit menjauh.

"Benar-benar buruk"

Wajah Sehun memerah, ia benar-benar marah dengan namja angkuh didepannya.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu Jong-In-ssi"

Sehun berkata dengan penuh penekanan saat menyebut nama namja angkuh itu. Namja itu hanya berseringai mengejek.

"Aku sedang tidak memujimu! Pabboya!"

"Aku tak peduli"

"yak terserah kau! Pianis amatir!"

"MWO? Lihat saja kau Kim Jongin! Suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa menjadi lebih baik darimu!"

Sehun dengan cepat memutar badannya dan pergi meninggalkan namja angkuh itu.

"Aku tunggu!"

Namja angkuh itu –Kim Jongin berteriak saat Sehun meninggalkannya, Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya berdengus kesal. Tanpa ia ketahui Jongin tengah menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

'Oh Sehun, menarik..'

* * *

4 tahun kemudian…

4 tahun rasanya terlewat begitu cepat, kompetisi musik itu bahkan sudah lama terlewati, setelah kompetisi 4 tahun lalu, kompetisi berikutnya Sehun tak pernah lagi mengikutinya, Sehun merasa ia perlu lebih banyak lagi belajar, mengenal musik dan lebih menghayati setiap permainannya. Tak heran saat ini musik, piano, nada, symphony, melodi, not balok sudah tak asing lagi baginya bahkan sekarang ia memiliki minat khusus pada musik klasik, selain musiknya yang cenderung misterius sekaligus menakjubkan, para composer musik klasik seperti Mozart, Beethoven, Vivaldi, Chopin, Tchaikovsky dan composer musik klasik lainnya juga sangat luar biasa dalam mengabungkan setiap melodi yang menghantar symphony tak terduga. Itulah alasan Sehun menyukai musik klasik.

Seoul Art High School

Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah barunya, Seoul Art High School, sekolah dimana bakat lebih diutamakan dari pada akademik. Jurusan yang tersedia juga tak jauh dari seni, seperti seni rupa, seni tari, seni musik ataupun seni teater. Sehun sendiri mengambil jurusan yang cocok dengan bakatnya, jurusan musik.

Sehun berhenti didepan sebuah kelas dengan papan disebelahnya yang bertuliskan "1-1 Musik klasik"

"Hufh.."

Sehun menghela nafas gugup, perlahan ia mendorong pintu dan masuk kekelasnya, yang perlu diketahui, Sehun telat datang dihari pertamanya sekolah, tak usah heran jika seorang guru bahkan sudah berada didalam kelas.

Sehun berjalan menuju meja guru seraya membungkukan badannya hormat, seluruh mata tertuju kepadanya.

"Mianhae soemsaengnim aku terlambat"

"Gwaenchana, duduklah ditempat yang kosong"

"Ne Gamshamnida"

Sehun berjalan kesebuah bangku ke tiga barisan ke dua, didepan seorang siswa yang tengah tertidur dilipatan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu diatas meja.

Sehun hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu duduk ditempatnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kalian saling memperkenalkan diri, dimulai dari kau yeoja berkaca mata"

"ah, Im Yoona Imnida"

"Choi Siwon"

"Lee Donghae"

Sehun memperhatikan teman-teman yang sedang memperkenalkan diri mereka bergantian, hingga ia memperkenalkan diri dan teman-teman lainnya, sampai ketika orang ke sepuluh tak kunjung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"YAK! Kau! mengapa kau tertidur dikelasku eoh?"

Hening

Jung soemsaengnim melangkah getir kearah namja itu, ternyata dia bukan hanya tertidur, tapi juga lihatlah kedua telinganya tersumbat earphone, berarti sudah dipastikan sedari tadi namja itu tak mendengarkan apapun.

Jung soemsaengnim melepas paksa earphone ditelinga namja itu, perlahan namja itu mengangkat kepalanya malas, menatap Jung soemsaengnim tanpa gairah.

"Ck! Cepat perkenalkan dirimu!" Seluruh mata kini menatap Jongin penuh selidik, berbeda dengan Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan tasnya, ia lupa membawa buku rupanya. Jelas saja, dia salah membawa tas karena berpacu pada waktu pagi tadi.

"Kim Jongin imnida"

Sontak Sehun menghentikan tangannya, matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

'K-Ki-Kim Jo-Jong-Jongin?' tolong ingatkan dia jika pendengaran Sehun sedang bermasalah

Perlahan Sehun memutar kepalanya kebelakang, ia menelan ludahnya cepat, matanya beradu dengan orang dibelakangnya, orang kesepuluh yang baru saja mengejutkannya, rival masa kecilnya, rivalnya dalam bermain piano.

"Kim Jongin…"

Namja itu menyeringai menatap seseorang didepannya

"kita bertemu lagi—"

".."

"Oh Sehun"

* * *

TBC Or End?

Mind to review?

Ff ini bakal lanjut kalau yang review banyak, tapi kalau dikit kemungkinan besar ff ini cuma jadi pajangan atau mungkin aku delete :)

Aku juga mau UN beberapa hari lagi, jadi untuk ff love potion dan ff baru belum bisa dipost, kalau masih ada yang minat sama tulisan aku/? Aku usahain update secepatnya setelah UN. Gamsha^^


End file.
